A Yami's love
by Rinchans flower
Summary: Finnal fic in my R/B arc (first was Hikari no Yami, then Hikari's protector) Ryou's and Bakura's thoguhts on each other


Ok! This is the last part to my Ryou/Bakura saga thingy (ok it's not really a saga but it has three parts ^_^) In case you forgot the first one is:  
Hikari no Yami  
(Then) Hikari's protector  
I'm not sure if it's going to be a lemon, I'll see what happens! I'll keep true to my other ones and make it a song fic! (I tend to write these things off the top of my head) So enjoy!  
Warnings:  
  
/Ryou/  
//Bakura//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
  
  
(Bakura)  
  
I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to figure out this contraption. Ryou left to get some groceries and something else that I can't remember. So I'm alone in his house. I found this thing on his desk; he calls it a CD player. I began to fiddle with it. Trying to figure out how to turn it on. No success. I pushed all the buttons until I hit on and music started playing. I fiddled with the things and attached to it and put it on my head like he did, and began to listen.   
I dropped the thingy's on my head as I heard the door open. It was Ryou. I went to the door to check. It wasn't him. It was his father. He looked at me and smiled.  
"Oh, Ryou! I thought you went to get the groceries?" he asked.  
"I decided to go later," I said.  
It was hard not to be cold to the man. He was Ryou's father, but I still hate him. After seeing his thoughts my hatred for began. I will not let him touch my Ryou. He's mine and no one else's. I smiled; I will make that VERY clear to anyone who tries to oppose me.   
//Ryou?// I thought to him.  
/Yes? I'm coming home soon! /  
//Don't you're father's home and he saw me. //  
/Oh, ok I'll go to Yugi's house for a while. /  
I nodded to myself and started for the door. His father looked at me.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Groceries," I said.  
"Oh, ok then, be back soon." He said.  
I nodded and grabbed a jacket that Ryou bought me. I walked outside and started heading to Yugi's house. I frowned as I thought about the pharaoh. I don't want to see him. But Ryou will be there so I'll go. I looked up to the night sky as some snow started falling down. I smiled as I remembered a trick Ryou taught me about snow.  
It was the first day of the snow and Ryou was really excited. He pulled me out of bed and pulled me outside. I moaned but followed him anyway. He started to laugh and run around. He looked like a child. It made me smile. I only do that around Ryou. Only for him.  
  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
  
  
He came up to me and told me to open my mouth. I did so and found the small snow flakes entering in my mouth. I stopped and looked at him, he laughed.  
"When the first snow comes you have to catch it in you mouth!" he said.  
I didn't really understand it but I did it anyway. I have to say it was quiet enjoyable. I liked it. As long as Ryou enjoyed himself.   
I let a small smile at the memory. I found myself at Yugi's house. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. I heard a thud and someone running for the door. It opened quickly and I was greeted to the sight my Hikari. He smiled and quickly pulled me in.  
"Glad you're here!" she said quickly.  
"What's going on?" I asked gruffly.  
He pulled me down and whispered in my ear. "Kaiba and Jou are at it again…"  
I mentally smacked myself. I knew what he meant by 'they were at it again'. I walked into the living room. I frowned, they were, making out. Again. I cursed and couched loudly. Jou stopped quickly and gave me a flushed smile. Kaiba glared at me, and nuzzled himself in Jou's neck.  
"Yo!" Jou said.  
"Hi," I said flatly.  
He laughed, and nuzzled Kaiba back. I shook my head and went back to Ryou. He smiled sheepishly. I grabbed his hand.  
"Come on we're going," I said.  
"Ah, tomb raider. You've arrived."   
I snarled and turned around. It was him. The pharaoh. I hate him. He smirked at me. I saw his Hikari come to me. He smiled and waved.  
"You're not staying long?" Yugi asked.  
"No, we have to go. Don't like the entertainment." I said.  
Yugi looked at me curiously. "Entertainment? What entertainment?" he asked.   
Yami glared at me, and looked to Yugi.  
"Nothing, nothing." He said quickly.  
Yugi nodded and I smirked. He hasn't told the boy he loved him yet. My smirk grew even wider. I can torment the pharaoh so…I was tempted to tell the boy or at least pretend I was. But Ryou said I couldn't. Darn Ryou, ruin all my fun. I began to pull Ryou out the door.  
"Goodbye," I said quickly.  
Ryou waved goodbye quickly as I pulled him out. He giggled and pulled close to me. I sighed and put my arm around his shoulders. We walked down the street like that. Silently enjoying each other's presence. This was odd for me. Being romantic and kind. It was not something I was used too.   
  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you ahs opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
I looked at Ryou; he was smiling and catching snowflakes in his mouth. I could felt eh corners of my mouth twitching. He looked at me and smiled wider.  
"Bakura, you're smiling,"   
I touched my lips. So I was. Was just looking and being with Ryou making me this way. I could feel the corners of my mouth twitching again. Yes, yes it was. And I have to say I like it. I like it a lot.   
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes  
But I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where  
It's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Ryou)  
  
When I got home I realized that I forgot the groceries at Yugi's house when Bakura rushed me out of there. I spent ten minuets trying to explain to my father why I left the groceries at Yugi's.   
'Yeah Dad, you see my two friends were making out and in fear I ran out with my Yami!' that would go well. My father doesn't even know I have a Yami. Or that I'm in love with him. I'm afraid of what he'll say. I don't know if he approves of such things or if he would hate me if I did.   
I asked him once what he thought of well, male/male relationships. He gave me an odd stair and hugged me. He never said anything after that. I was worried he was upset with me so I never asked him again.   
After a quick trip back to the Yugi's house, I went in first, we go our groceries and I made dinner. I always took charge of the dinner at the house. I only liked mother's cooking and no one else's so I decided to make my own.   
I chopped up the vegetables and started humming to myself. It was an American tune I heard on the radio one time. I didn't understand it, because I don't know English but the song sounded pretty so I like it. I looked over my shoulder as Father entered the room. I smiled at him.  
"You look so much like you're mother you know that?" he said to me.  
I frowned a little bit. "I'm not a girl you know," I said and went back to chopping the vegetables.   
I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me close to him. I looked at his questioningly. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I turned my neck around to see his face. I was surprised by his eyes. They were full of regret, loneliness, pain, and debate. I bit my lip. What was wrong with father? I've never seen him like this. I hugged him back.  
"It's alright," I said.  
  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
  
I felt his body shake in my arms. He leaned his head into my arms and started sobbing. All his pain and sorrow was being poured out into my shoulder. I could feel all of it. I could feel my heart cry out for him. I was so unaware he felt this way, how tormented he was. And how I could never see it. I was too worried about myself. I never once thought that my Father could be upset over well anything…I could feel the tears of self pity fill in my eyes.   
I quickly wiped them away. I didn't want him to see me cry. I had no right to cry right now. It was my father's turn. I felt his hands grow tighter around my back as he sobbed harder. I gasped out as I was crushed into him. I could hear his voice muffled in my shoulder. I pulled him from my shoulder to try and understand.  
"I'm sorry," he sobbed out.  
I stared blankly at him. I don't know why he's saying sorry. I looked at him sadly and hugged him again. I began to pat his back gently. He just kept sobbing out I'm sorry over and over again. I bit my lip. Why was he doing this? He's never done anything to me. He's only loved and cared for me, why would he apologize?  
"It's alright father, it's alright…"  
  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
  
I closed my door and went to go plop on my bed. After the whole episode with my Father I just wanted to lie down. I felt strong arms reach around me and pull me close really quickly. I gasped and turned around. I sighed in relief, it was Bakura. I smiled and snuggled into the embrace.   
I loved it when he did things like this. He never did them often, or in public, but when he did I treasured it. I felt his hand run through my hair; I felt small shivers down my back. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.   
"Come here," I said and pulled him down to my bed.  
I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. I felt a blush come across mine. I didn't mean to imply THAT.  
"I-I didn't mean…" I started stammering.  
He nodded and touched my lips. I felt my cheek grow warm again. He kept his finger there as he gently pushed me down on the bed. I lay there and watched him crawl over me and get on my other side. His arms wrapped around my waist and he spooned me into his body.   
I felt warmth come over my body. Being in his arms like this, feeling his breath against my neck, it all felt right…I want to be like this forever. There's nothing in the world that would make me happier then being with him. I turned my head so it faced his. He was watching me intently. I felt his gaze pierce through me. I shuddered.  
I looked over his shoulder and out my window. I could still see the snow falling. It began to fall a little harder. I snuggled closer, as if trying to get closer to the heat. I felt his him draw me closer. He kissed the top of my head, and made his way to my lips. I nervously met him and kissed him.   
  
And I'm so mixed up  
Feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want him so much  
Wanna fly him away where the sun and the rain  
Come in over my face  
Wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare-don't worry for me  
'Cause I'm feeling him  
What he's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
I always felt a little nervous kissing him. I was afraid I'd do it wrong or something like that. I always let him dominate it. It's not like I could over power him anyway.   
His hand ran across my face and began to rub it gently. I gently broke from the kiss and looked into his eyes. I smiled as I saw warmth and love in his eyes. I closed my eyes and smiled at him. Slowly the corners of his mouth trudged upward and he gave me a smile.   
This wasn't a smirk, or a small smile, but a real genuine smile. Like something from the bottom of his heart. I always wanted to know what it would be like it he actually smiled. I wondered if it would be like mine. Now that I'm looking at it I know that it isn't. It's much different. It's nervous; it's unsure, but still so pure.   
What made me happy was that is was only for me. He only smiled for me, his Hikari. I began to feel sleep take over me. He stroked my back in encouragement.   
"Goodnight Hikari,"  
"Goodnight koi,"  
  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YES! I finished! Short and sweet ^^. That took me too long ., ah darn distractions! Anyway! That was the last part, hope you liked! Tell me what you think loved it? Hated it? REVIEW!  
  
The song was 'All the things she said," by T.A.T.U.  
I changed the lyrics a bit to fit Ryou/Bakura. All the lines that were 'he' are actually 'she' ^^() hope you don't mind. I know I didn't get the whole song but oh well . 


End file.
